Don't Let Me Go
by Velvet of Love
Summary: Zutara one-shot. I guess it's like Greek Mythology ;) Summary: King Zuko returns from the war.


**Hey guys I just wanted to try a Zutara one-shot. For once this isn't modern-day *Gasp* Please give me your opinions and views. This is kind of like…Greek Mythology…I guess…(awkward) **

**Disclaimer: does not own Avatar: TLA **

**Words:2,081**

**Don't Let Me Go**

**One-Shot**

**Created By: Dazzling Amethyst**

_The Battle is won!_

_The Battle is won!_

_Our great King has won!_

The Queen of the Fire Realms sat high on the fire throne. Her jet black hair in a traditional fire nation style, two buns that had been on top and the rest flowed down her back. The look on her face remained in its usual stoic demeanor. Even though her husband had returned she still kept her emotions concealed, and she ignored the glares of the other nobles, since she lacked expression. She pushed it away, and gave a silent prayer to the gods for bringing her husband back. While she had been seated in her smaller replica of the king's throne, her servant was in the eastern corridors, listening to the ancient hymns being sung. The young beauty had always been envied in all the realms. The "servant" was the former princess of the southern water tribe realms, before she had been kidnapped by the fire nation. She had been a servant for three years, and found herself in a love affair with the King. She hated herself for it, but could not help but love him.

Ever since she had arrived in the nations, the king had treated her with the utmost respect, like a woman should be treated. But that did not help. Her status was now a slave, and she hated it. She grew sick to her stomach, as she thought of him running into Lady Mai's arms. I guess you could say that Katara was second choice, a mistress. She didn't look at it that way. She felt like a whore. Even so the brown-haired woman could not rid the smile on her face. She was singing along with the villagers and nobles, who stood outside, throwing fire lily petals on the ground, as the king rode on his Pegasus, through the cobblestone streets. The servant pushed the dark covers from her body. She lowered her blue gaze to her swollen belly. She had conceived when the king had left. It was his child. She was now seven months pregnant and was larger than average pregnant women. She grabbed a dark red robe, infringed with gold. She placed it on her body, and did not bother to tie it, as she walked out on the balcony.

She smiled down as she saw the people surround his beautiful horse with wings, and chuckled, as a small girl gave him a flower. He accepted the fire rose, and bestowed a blessing on the child, and then continued riding slowly in the street. The servant reached in a large and deep bowl that was near the far edge of the balcony, and reached inside. When she pulled out her hand, it revealed a large amount of red flower petals. The scent flowed through her nostrils. Fire lilies. The spicy, sweet scent filled her nose and she smiled. She placed the handful of flowers near her heart and smiled.

"My dearest lover and king, this shows are unity together. Our love will always be even if not destined. My heart is yours." She whispered. Finally after she opened her eyes after saying the incantation, she threw the flowers in the air.

"Long live King Zuko!" she screamed. She smiled to see the flowers that were still in the air, drifting down toward her lover, was now mixed with blue and red. Not purple. But instead one side was blue, while the other was red. The moment he saw this, he looked up. He saw the woman he had fallen in love with, standing on the balcony. Her face more full, which he did not know why. All he wanted to do was see her, and hold her. The minute he was inside the palace, he saw his _wife _Lady Mai, sitting on the throne, like nothing else mattered. Her robes were not full of light like his lover's was. Instead it was a drab shade of grey and black. She looked boring and dull as usual. Thank Agni this was ending today. He would make his one short decree, and then run to his lover. He could not stop thinking about her. Especially the first time they made love.

***This is not real heavy…in my opinion. But children do not read! Lemons are not for you. And I do not want any PM's from your parents. Yes that actually did happen! So WARNING: IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR DO NOT LIKE SEXUAL THEMES, DO NOT BOTHER TO READ. SKIP THIS! YOU ARE NOT MISSING ANYTHING!***

_Her blue eyes burned through his soul as she untied the robe on her body, and it fell to the floor. Even though she did the confident action, her cheeks were tinting a lovely shade of red. Her shape was curved in every spot, and she was radiant. Her dark skin sparkled, thanks to the rays of moon light coming in through the window. Her breasts were full and round, decorated with perfect dark brown nipples, that were pert because of the cool breeze, coming in from the windows. Her dark brown hair reached down to her waist in velvety rivulets. She was beautiful in his eyes. This was her first time, and he found it amazing that she was still a virgin. Unlike his wife Lady Mai, who had slept with five men, before their marriage. _

"_Come to me my love," he whispered. The mocha skinned maiden obeyed, and walked to her King, who was leaving to fight in the war, on the second moon. He reached out his hand, and she gladly took it. The bed was soft under her back-thanks to the silken sheets. Her eyes glazed over with pleasure as her lover and king began to kiss the juncture between her neck and shoulder. That was one of her sensitive spots, and she already felt a warmth pool in her lower stomach. _

"_M-My king…I feel heat." She whispered becoming nervous. _

"_Not to worry, love." He promised and held her hand. He lowered his head to her dark nipple. He looked up to see her blushing once more. He finally raised his body temperature and blew out a small puff of warm air over the nipple. It immediately hardened and this earned a gasp, to escape her lips. He smiled in satisfaction and finally took the hard tip into his mouth, and began to suck gently. Her hands reached into his dark raven locks, and he began to suck harder. Gasps and moans of delight, escaped her mouth once again. The warmth was beginning to become unbearable. For some reason she felt incomplete. Zuko finally released her left nipple, and trailed down to her stomach. He began to lick the area around her belly button, and finally dipped his tongue inside. _

_Her taste was exotic, and different. She tasted of ocean water, and lavender. Finally he moved his strong hands to her knees, to open them, and by mistake she tightened them against his hold. _

"_Do not worry my love, I shall be gentle with you." He promised. Her legs finally opened, to show her treasure. He gave a soft smile, as she bit softly on her finger, and blushed. He had taken off his undergarment, and she found herself gaping at his well endowed length. He was at least a good nine inches long, not to mention his was thick. She finally looked away as he placed himself in between her legs. _

"_Are you alright?" he questioned. She nodded and suddenly gasped as she felt the head of his penis, rubbing on her clit. After two minutes of doing this he finally, put his head into her opening, and she whimpered. As he went farther inside she could feel the uncomfortable stretch, and it was becoming unbearable. Finally his penis reached a resistance, and he could feel the fleshy barrier, blocking his way from ecstasy. But this was her first time, he reminded himself to be gentle. _

"_Are you ready?" he questioned. She took a deep breath, and nodded. Without wasting time, he pulled out, and jabbed himself right back in, breaking the barrier. She whimpered in pain, tears falling down her face. His large thumb wiped away the tears, and he kissed each cheek. She smiled through the pain, and finally after a couple of minutes of waiting, she ordered him to move. His pace was slow, and hard. It was starting to get on her nerves. _

"_Go faster!" she cried out. He happily obliged. Ramming into her, at an immortal pace. He was a god after all. The headboard rammed into the wall and she was now screaming in pleasure. Her orgasm taking its course. It felt so amazing, unlike anything she had ever saw. Finally the coil snapped, and she screamed his name. Shortly after Zuko ejaculated into her warm and wet convulsing walls. He felt no more strength to move, and collapsed on top of her. _

"_I love you," she whispered. _

"_I love you too…Katara," he whispered back. _

***Adult content over! Did you guys like that; this was my first Zutara sexual scene. Into more detail.***

The memory kept replaying itself until he sat on the throne. His servants and nobles waiting for his decree, as well as his snobby wife.

"King Zuko what is your decree?" A fire sage questioned.

Zuko cleared his throat, and looked at his proud and prideful wife. "I have seen many things," he began, but cut it short once his wife, let out an annoyed sigh. "And I have decided to kick my wife off throne, and divorce her. She has been nothing but ungrateful to my rule, and she has despised everyone in the palace. Using the taxes to build a palace in the earth realms. She has had several affairs, and I wish not to be with her. That is my decree. It has been said, and it will be done." He said in a loud demanding voice. He stood from his throne and turned to her.

"You are banished from this place, take your leave immediately, or you will be escorted out!"he snarled. Without a word more, he exited the room, and saw the object of his affections standing there waiting.

"Zuko!" she screamed, and he ran into her arms, kissing and whispering words of endearment, in her ear. He jumped slightly as he felt a nudge from her stomach. He unfastened her robe, and saw the large bump on her belly, and smiled.

"Is this…?" he trailed off.

"That is our child, my love. One we made together." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her again.

"He will be my heir, and you shall be my wife. If you wish too." He said. She smiled and sealed it with a passionate kiss.

**4 months later**

Katara looked at her daughter Ursa who lay in the crib, sleeping softly. She was now Fire Lady, and had done everything in her power to help others, but here she was just a loving mother and wife. Zuko suddenly came in the room, a smile on his face.

"Hello love," he said to his wife. "Hello my daughter," he whispered to his sleeping child. He took Katara's hand in his and smiled. "I love you my wife. You have given me everything I have asked for and I am finally giving you something in return," he stated. His golden eyes pierced her blue ones, and she waited.

"My heart." He finally said. Tears fell down her face. Even though Zuko had admitted his undeniable love for her, he never had said that before, and now he was admitting his true union to her.

"Don't ever let me go." She cried.

"I won't."

"I love you Zuko," she replied.

"I love you too, Katara…My Queen." And from then on, they finally felt whole and united, just because of those words.

**So I hoped you guys liked this. I know its way better, than my other one-shots that I had, then deleted. They were Kataang, but with Zutara it felt so natural. Please R&R, who knows I have more one-shots on my mind, but I need reviews, to see if you enjoy my technique. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS  
R&R  
~P&L~  
**


End file.
